Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is a UK VHS Release by Walt Disney Home Video on 20th September 1993. Description Hailed as the greatest animated film of all time, Disney's Classic BEAUTY and The BEAST is an enchanting movie masterpiece. It's a film so extraordinary, it received six Academy Award nominations, including Best Picture - an historic first for an animated feature. This 'tale as old as time' follows the adventures of Belle, a bright young woman who finds herself imprisoned in the castle of a mysterious beast. With the assistance of the castle's enchanted staff, a delightful and tender romance develops between these two unlikely friends and Belle soon learns the most important lesson of all - that true beauty comes from within. BEAUTY and The BEAST captivates both young and old with Oscar-winning music (Best Song, Best Score) stunning animation and a host of the most memorable Disney characters the screen has ever seen. Cast * Robby Benson as Beast * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Richard White as Gaston * Jerry Orbach as Lumière * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth/Narrator * Bradley Michael Pierce as Chip * Jesse Corti as LeFou * Rex Everhart as Maurice * Hal Smith as Philippe * Jo Anne Worley as Wardrobe * Kimmy Robertson as Fifi * Frank Welker as Footstool, aka Sultan * Mary Kay Bergman and Kath Soucie as the Bimbettes * Tony Jay as Monsieur D'Arque Credits Trailers and info Original 1993 release (Version 1) 'Opening' #Aladdin (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) #Peter Pan (On Video) #The Three Caballeros (On Video) #The Jungle Book (And now could be Yours to Own on Video) #The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) #EuroDisney Resort Paris - When Fairytales come alive (Short) 1993 (UK) 'Closing' #The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid Videos trailer from 1993 with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". #A Muppet Moment (babysitting clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) Original 1993 release (Version 2) 'Opening' #Aladdin (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) #The Jungle Book (And now could be Yours to Own on Video) #The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) #EuroDisney Resort Paris - When Fairytales come alive (Short) 1993 (UK) 'Closing' #A Muppet Moment (babysitting clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) #Peter Pan (On Video) #The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid Videos trailer from 1993 with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". Original 1993 release (Version 3) Opening #Aladdin (Short) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) #The Jungle Book (And now could be Yours to Own on Video) #The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) #EuroDisney Resort Paris 1993 (UK) 'Closing' #A Muppet Moment (babysitting clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) #Peter Pan (On Video) #The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid Videos trailer from 1993 with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". Category:Walt Disney Home Video logo from 1986 to 1995 Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:BBFC U Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 20th September 1993